


Love Will Blossom This Christmas

by lovingremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Horoscopes, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), they're happy!!, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus
Summary: It's their fifth year at Hogwarts, and Sirius spends his Christmas holiday at Remus' home.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Love Will Blossom This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like apologizing for my non-fluent English. Also, I realized it would make more sense to post this closer to Christmas but now that I've written this I can't wait to post this.

Sirius Black was happy. He had just got off of the Hogwarts Express at the Platform 9 and ¾ and had his arm wrapped around tired-looking Remus Lupin. They had been dating for two months now - the best months of their lives, they’d both agree on that - and now Sirius was going to spend the Christmas holiday at Remus’.

Sirius had never visited Remus' home before. It was in a muggle neighborhood and rather small. One could easily tell that the people living there weren’t very rich. Sirius didn’t mind it. He thought the house was much nicer than his home - it looked warm and welcoming. Remus silently led Sirius into his room. He had been awfully quiet for hours. He had read his Potions book the whole train journey, leaving Sirius to chat with some older Gryffindors (James and Peter stayed at Hogwarts that Christmas) and nap on the shabby seats.

“I still have to finish a school thing”, Remus said anxiously the moment they had entered his room. “I better do it right away, so we’ll have the rest of the holiday free.”

He unpacked his bag on the table, opened a few books and sighed deeply as he started taking notes.

“Hey! What am I supposed to do now?” Sirius whined. “That project took me forever, and it’ll take even longer from you because you’re so thorough.”

“Shut up”, Remus hissed. “I’ll be done much faster if you just let me work in peace for once. Just do anything you want.”

Sirius smiled broadly and touched Remus’ neck. “I wanna do you.”

“Sirius!”

“Alright!” Sirius threw himself on Remus’ bed and looked around in the room. It was twice as small as his room at Grimmauld Place. Remus had a huge shelf full of books and boxes to keep things out of the way. It was hard to believe that such an organized guy lived with him in the same dormitory at Hogwarts. The dormitory was always a mess.

Yawning, Sirius picked up a muggle magazine that was on the nightstand. He studied the cover and snorted loudly; it was a girly-looking lifestyle magazine. Remus scowled at Sirius.

“Fine, Remus, I’ll be quiet.”

Because he had nothing better to do, Sirius started reading the magazine. He would have wanted to tease Remus about having such a diverse reading taste, but because Remus looked like throwing a book at him next time he disrupted him, he let it be. (Later that day Remus explained that the magazine was his mother’s - she liked reading in his son’s room when he was at Hogwarts, because it was so peaceful there. Sirius answered with "yeah sure whatever you say" and Remus threw a book at him.)

Sirius and Remus had been bickering many times on the past couple of days. It really troubled Sirius, though he didn’t want to show it. Remus was always a little oversensitive a few days before and after the full moon... and Sirius couldn’t blame him. He knew it was rough for his boyfriend. It was rough for him too. But he chose to be there for Remus. And it never would be any other way.

Sirius still couldn’t help but answer to Remus’ outbursts with snapping back. He knew he should try to act a bit more empathetically, but it just happened so automatically Sirius didn’t even realize doing it before the words had left his mouth - and usually ended up upsetting Remus even more.

“What’s your star sign?” Sirius asked cautiously almost two hours later, after reading nearly the whole magazine - muggle child singer interviews, cupcake recipes and all. Remus looked up from his book to see what Sirius was doing. He had found Christmas horoscopes on the second last page.

“You don’t actually believe in those, do you?” Remus asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “I was just asking! Couldn’t you just tell me?”

“You can figure it out by yourself. You remember my birthday, right?”

“Of course I do”, Sirius said and felt a little offended. “It’s just too much work to try to find out what it means.” He grinned at his boyfriend, who let out a deep groan.

“You realize I’m writing a really hard Potions essay here? I couldn’t do it earlier because of the full moon. And you keep bitching about reading a few lines -“

“I’m just joking, Moony, relax!” Sirius snarled. “Merlin, I’ll just find it myself…”

Sirius started to go through the signs. There were horoscopes in the wizarding world too, and they, of course, were much more reliable. They had studied astrology in school and the most advanced students could predict some future events pretty reliably when they worked hard enough. Sirius suppressed a laugh as he read through the muggle horoscopes. They were so…_ shallow_. Apparently every Aries on the planet was going to have a perfect Christmas Day and Leos would suddenly get into fights with everyone they’d encounter. The_ real_ horoscopes, that Sirius actually believed in, were usually about something more significant.

Finally Sirius found Remus’ sign. Pisces. Sirius smiled again. He remembered what they’d been taught in school about signs and their common personality traits and wondered how he hadn’t realized before that Remus was a perfect example of a Pisces. Emotional, creative and kind. _Well, Remus was perfect in everything._ Sirius read it through in his head - Remus didn’t seem to be in the mood for listening to his ‘bitching’…

A few minutes later Remus stole a quick glance at Sirius, who was still flipping through the pages. He felt stupid. Sirius had just wanted to have a fun conversation. He closed his schoolbook and put the half-ready essay in his bag. He quietly walked over to Sirius and sat next to him, leaning his head to Sirius’ shoulder.

“I’m really sorry”, he mumbled. “I’ve… I’ve been so exhausted after the full moon.”

Sirius didn’t answer for a moment but then leaned his head on Remus’.

“It’s okay, Moony, I know”, he said. They sat there quietly for a moment, pressed against each other.

“You’re right, by the way, these are rubbish”, Sirius said throwing the magazine on the floor. He turned to look at Remus. “I’m a Scorpio. According to that I’m going to have a lousy Christmas.”

“What makes you so sure you won’t?” Remus smirked.

“I’m here with you. There’s no lousy moments with you, Moony.”

Remus blushed a bit, then smiled and jumped out of the bed. He picked up the magazine and found the horoscopes, quickly spotted his own and read it through. Sirius saw Remus’ eyes twinkle.

“Oh, this is interesting”, Remus laughed. “Mine says ‘love will blossom this Christmas’.”

Sirius knew that, as he had read it a moment ago. He hadn’t thought anything more about it. It could only be bullshit, like the rest of the horoscopes. “Interesting? How come?” Sirius asked.

Remus bit his lower lip and blushed even more. He looked as cute as ever. “Well... because that part might actually be true.” He sat back on the bed and took Sirius’ hand and as he looked him in the eyes he said: “I love you, Pads.”

Sirius’ heart skipped a beat. After that, it started beating faster than ever. They had never said those words out loud yet. And he never imagined he’d hear them. The black-haired boy smiled radiantly and he pulled Remus closer and caressed his cheek with his free hand. Then he leaned forward so that his lips gently brushed Remus’ ear.

“I love you too, Moons”, he whispered softly. He turned his head a bit and his cool lips met Remus’ warm ones.

Later that night, when Sirius was already asleep, Remus got up and took the magazine Sirius had read. Once again he searched the horoscope page. He took out scissors and cut off the prediction for Pisces. He put it in a box where he kept some things that had sentimental value for him; mostly photographs and birthday cards. One of his most treasured possessions there was a chocolate frog card of Godric Gryffindor - that chocolate frog had been the first gift Sirius ever gave him. It had been their first year._ Love will blossom this Christmas._

Remus still didn’t believe in muggle horoscopes - but it didn’t mean they couldn’t be accurate for some people once in a while. He went back to the bed and curled up next to Sirius’ warm body, falling asleep the second Sirius sleepily closed him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted chapter 2 because I HATED it. It was so badly written, but I kind of really like this one, so I didn't want to delete the whole fic :D


End file.
